<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Skillz On The Dance Floor by MizJoely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673503">Mad Skillz On The Dance Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely'>MizJoely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Sherlolly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I-blame-this-on-sherlock said: I'd love to see some jealous!lock, preferably S3 era/jealous of Tom if that's okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mad Skillz On The Dance Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What?! Molly was dancing with <em>him </em>and Janine was dancing with some other buffoon and how was he going to make Molly jealous now, with no one to dance with? How was he going to make her realize she was in love with <em>him </em>and not meat dagger if he couldn't show off his mad skillz on the dance floor?</p>
<p>"Sherlock?"</p>
<p>He blinked and looked down, seeing Molly shyly smiling up at him, her left (<em>ringless? WTF?</em>) hand on his chest. When she noticed him staring down at her finger, she shrugged. "We broke it off. We both knew it was a mistake. And you looked sort of…lost, so I thought I'd just…" Her voice trailed off and she shrugged again. "I guess you were just in your mind palace, I'll just…" She gestured vaguely to the dance floor and her (<em>ex? ex!</em>) fiance, who was still flailing about with Mrs. Hudson laughingly dancing next to him.</p>
<p>"No!" Sherlock's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist just as she started to turn away. "No," he said again, more quietly and (he hoped) less desperately. "I'm sorry about your engagement, Molly. Would you, erm, like to dance?"</p>
<p>The music, as if conspiring with him, turned into something slow and sultry, the perfect reason to take her into his arms and sweep her back onto the dance floor even before she'd finished nodding 'yes'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>